Blue Suede Shoes
by crazyblondieandherlollipops
Summary: Best friends of Lily Evans and Hannah Myers, hyper, new shoes, and Sirius Black making googly eyes at me. Who am I? I'm Sal.
1. Chapter 1

Blue Suede Shoes

_Summary: Best friends with Lily Evans and Hannah Myers, hyper, new shoes, and has Sirius Black tracking her down. That's my life. Who am I? I'm Sal. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except Sal, Hannah, and the plot._

Chapter 1

"Wake up my beauties, rise and shine! It's a brand new day and the mortal world is at peace."

A fuzzy mound of red hair with one bleary- from- lack- of- sleep green eye stared into my blue wide-awake- so-lets-do-something-fun- ones. "Huh?" It said quite loudly. Very intelligent creature this one is. Who is this scary centaur you ask? Its name is Lily Evans, girl friend of James Potter.

Why did she raise your head you ask? Because my pillow had connected moments before with said sleepy head and now she looks ready to eat me.

"It had better be noon Willows." Beside said fuzzy head, my pet ferret Peppermint poked her little head up, yawning widely and showing me her sharp little teeth.

"Actually, it's 6:00 in the morning."

Willows, that's me. No, my parents didn't hate me and give me the name of a tree. You silly goose. Lilly refers to my last name when she's being cranky. My name is Salina Marlena- Christine Avery Willows. Everyone just calls me Sal. Who am I you ask? I am a sixth year Gryfindor, much to the disappointment of my parents who were both in Ravenclaw as well as my four brothers Andrew, Wesley, Kyle, and Marcus. How the hat deemed my siblings smart is beyond my understanding.

Moving on, I am best friends and roommate of Lily Marilyn Evans and Hannah Clarice Myers. I would be waking Hannah up along with Miss Crabby-face, but she has not returned from her spring vacation from Egypt, the lucky duckling.

We did have another roommate named Lindsay Iris Lawrence but I chased her out in third year saying Mr. Igglemebrooks was going to cook her in spaghetti because she made Lily cry. She also smelled like marshmallows. I don't like marshmallows.

I am really tall, just at 6"0. I tower over Lily but we'll get to that girl in just a moment. It's my time to shine right now. I have shoulder length fuzzy blonde hair that is permanently highlighted by the sun, I have large blue eyes that I hide behind gold glasses or so says Lily, snobby girl who wears contacts, and I have fair skin with a permanent farmer's tan from my T-shirts.

In case you haven't figured it out yet, I like to be outdoors. I play on the Quidditch team as a Batter so my position will explain my amazing muscles and my six- pack that I can feel and see when I suck in my tummy fat. The only thing that really bugs me is my boobs. They are big and they get in the way of Quidditch playing. It really hurts if I fall on my tummy because they break my fall and it really hurts and Lily snickers at me because she doesn't have that problem. She's never had a bludger come flying at her in the middle of an intense game against the Slytherins, cheating bastards.

I am a half-blood, a muggleborn at heart and have grown up in the muggle world so technicelly I am a muggleborn. And as a muggleborn, I have my right to a skateboard. Skateboards are fun and the wheels turn and I go Whee! as I fly down the corridors' stone floors and it's all fun and games until I hit the stairs and go crashing down into my teachers and then find myself in detention with a band-aid on my forehead and I don't even get a lollipop. It's a very sad story.

And finally, I am really talented in Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts and I suck at Astronomy and Arithmacy. If the stars wanted me to learn about them and the constellations, they'd come to me and teach during my beauty rest along with those stupid calculations that make no sense and no one really cares about. Alas, Lily said it's unwise to leave the window open for them to fly in at night. It attracts bugs.

Now enough about me and my awesomeness. Lily Marilyn Evans is my bestest friend in the whole wide world. How did she become my bestest friend you ask? I decided she was after she had dropped her cupcake on the floor in first year.

How did she become my bestest friend from that you ask? She picked it back up, blue icing smooshed and all and hurled it at a Slytherin blonde boy who was laughing at her predicament. He had blue goo all over his face and in his platinum blonde hair, which he now dyes. He's called Blucus Malfoy or Duke or Lucille or something along those lines. Funny as heck. I bought her another cupcake and since then we've been inseparable.

She is quite pretty. She's got round green eyes and wild red curls that go down to her waist. She threatened to cut it off so I sicked James on her to make sure she never went near a barbershop. It has worked perfectly and she's never cut it. She stands at 5"1 ½ feet since we last measured her and is a skinny- minny. She's got the tiniest waist and her boobs are not huge like mine, lucky girl.

The one major flaw she has is she can't handle embarrassment well. She gets quite flustered and starts screeching like a banshee making herself look more stupid then she did before the thing that dared to embarrass her. Her shouting can give me quite a headache. Hannah is better at getting her to shut up. I just _Silencio_ her and then all goes to hell later on once her voice is restored.

So why am I throwing a pillow at her on a Saturday at 6 AM and expecting to survive the gorgeous day without Hannah's loving tender care to restore sanity to our peaceful little world you ask? Because I'm an early riser and I want to play Barbie Lily and because my mommy sent me a new curling iron. I think I'm supposed to use it for myself but I like my hair naturally. I love Lily's hair and she's never hated the outcome of my work. I sometimes even shock myself with my geniusness.

Lily moaned into her pillow. "Why do you enjoy tormenting me?"

"Because I can Lil-ay." I like to throw in a fake New York accent when bugging her. It's such fun. Lily throws her face back into the pillow. "And because Hannah's not here to stop me."

I probably should warn her to avoid the puddle on the pillow. The pillow she's breathing into is mine and I drool.

_Yes. No? Is it funny or just stupid?_


	2. Chapter 2

Blue Suede Shoes

_Thank you Purpleabsofsteel for your amazing review!! I have updated this chappie just for you. You are awesome, I love you! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own J.K's characters. But we all knew that._

Chapter 2

Peppermint seems to find solitude in resting against my neck. I've been asked more than once in the winter if the possum collar is real or fake. One, never call Peppermint a possum. Ferrets are nothing like possums. Possums have those long disgusting rat tails and beady little eyes that follow your every step. With those creatures around, you're never really alone.

Second, they are grey! My Peppermint is a beautiful creamy white with a dark brown spot under her chin!! And thirdly, I would _**never ever**_ wear a dead animal around my neck!! Wouldn't the fur start to stink? Aren't fur buyers afraid that blood is going to seep through the stitching and stain their clothes or their necks! Imagine, blood gushing down your neck and there's nothing you can do about it because you're in town and people will think you're dying because of all the blood loss from the poor little animal draped around your fat neck!!!!!

Lily says I've become much too passionate about the subject. I tell her to mind her own business. Peppermint isn't allowed to come to breaky with me, so I leave her in the kitchens with the house elves. They think she's adorable. She always comes into the Great Hall to find me once she's done eating.

Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. During this time I sit between Lily and Sirius, and Remus and Hannah sit across from us at the Gryfindor table. James sits on Lily's other side. It has been like this for the past year. Before James and Lily became an item, girls sat on one bench; the guys sat across from us where James would play footsies with Lily until she'd kick him in the shins or throw my scrambled eggs in his face. _My_ eggs! My beautiful fluffy and golden brown eggs that Hannah says are close to burnt. It's not true, don't listen to anything that girl says. She talks too much. She should be coming back tomorrow morning. Yay!

Today, I take my usual seat and load my plate up with food. Remus eyes my plate carefully. "You got enough there for ya, Sal?"

I look down at my plate and then my tummy. "I'm a growing girl Remus." Then I heap two large waffles on his plate before he can stop me. "And you need fattening up." My Quidditch reflexes are too fast for him. He just shrugs and digs in. Heehee.

Beside me, Sirius scoops a generous helping of eggs, toast, bacon, and fruit before grabbing a bottle of ketchup and drowning said delicious food while singing. "Gonna have more ketchup, yeah, yeah, yeah. Gotta have my ketchup, yeah, yeah, yeah." I can see bits of cantaloupe swimming in the glop. Then he picks up a spoon and in the red gloop goes. Yummy. This was Hogwarts' hottie. The drowner of yummy breakfast. Curse this world… and all the idiots with it. I rub a hand to my forehead.

"You okay?" Lily asks, worry written clearly on her face.

I smile back. "Don't frown Lils. Frowning causes wrinkles." She smiles back before returning to her bran muffin. Yum, I love bran muffins. One moment while I drool. Ok, all done. I decide to wipe my mouth on my napkin.

As I shovel my yummy-lishus eggs into my mouth, I notice Remus' gloomy look. He misses Hannah. Remus Lupin has had a crush on her since the fourth grade. Hannah likes him too, but she's too self- conscious to flirt with him! Lily's always ordering her to tell him how she feels. We just remind her about James and she shuts right up about the subject. It took her forever to admit lovey-dovey feelings for James and now that she has, all of a sudden she's the expert on the love. Pft!

Anyways, Lily says he's too shy to ask her out but I know better. He's got this cunning gleam in his eye and I'm not talking about him squinting into the sun! He's biding his time, I can feel it. Can you feel it? I sure can. Actually, right now I feel a hand on my leg. It's traveling north.

Not breaking stride in eating my eggs, I suddenly lower my fork with a Jab! I feel the metal points slide between knuckles.

"Ow! Bloody Fu…" Sirius threw his hand in the air, my fork marks imprinted in a brilliant red on his hand. He looks ready to cry. Heehee. Cackle with me.

"Ok, Sal. Stop with the cackling and the hand rubbing. It's a little creepy." Lily takes the fun out of everything. She's a fun sucker. I protest loudly.

"I was protecting my honour! My virtue! His hand was traveling to do some sneaky peaky spying!" I give Lily my best-affronted look. She's my best friend; she should be on my side for this.

She raised an eyebrow at Sirius' howl of pain. "Oh get over yourself, Black. She didn't stab you that hard." That's better. She patted my hand. "Good girl." I nod.

Sirius pouted, still gripping his right hand. "I just wanted to see if those thins were socks or tights!" He seems extremely put out. James chokes on his pumpkin juice, smothering his laugh while Remus shoves an entire piece of toast in his mouth. I never knew that boy had such a large trap.

I slide my knee up, pulling down my overall leg. "See, all the way." I proudly show off my neon pink socks. Hannah had sent these to me, said she found them in an airport side store; they reminded her of me. She's such a sweet girl. "Aren't they cool?"

I glance over at Sirius to find him staring. He's staring at my socks rather intently. I flick his forehead, hearing a hollow _thunk_. "You ok?"

"Uh." He nods stupidly.

Around a mouthful of hash browns, James asked. "How can you wear that stuff all the time?"

I look down at my clothes. "What's wrong with it?"

James smirked, raising an eyebrow, much like Lily always does actually. Scary. "Do you see anyone else wearing clothes like yours?" Lily elbows him in the gut, muttering a warning.

I look down at my clothes. My outfit consists of a white tank top under my cute short overalls, my thigh length neon pink socks, and these really cool elf shoes I found in a muggle shop during Halloween. I have two silver bracelets on my left wrist and a plain ring on my right thumb; there are smiley faces along the surface. This morning I threw my hair into a messy bun, pinned it with a few bobby pins, put on a little make up, strung my silver chain with a pearl drop around my neck, and headed downstairs with Lily. I looked pretty darn cute!

Looking back up at James, I smirked. "Can I help it if you don't look chick in pink?" Sirius barked a laugh out, slamming his injured hand on the table. I clicked my tongue and smooshed his face into his left over scrambled eggs. That'll teach him to smother good food in ketchup.

_We all know what that button is for. It's beckoning. Look at it beckon. Go for it. Push the button and tell me what you think._ 


	3. Chapter 3

Blue Suede Shoes

Disclaimer: We all know what I own and don't own. All the reviews are overwhelming, as in I love you Purpleabsofsteal. You are my only friend in my world of fiction.

Chapter 3

"Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face."

"She's got to love nobody."

"Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face!"

"She's got to love nobody."

"I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be. A little gambling if fun when you're with me…"

"I love it…"

"Moony! Willows! Would you please for all that is good and holy in this world, shut up!"

James' outburst left me with my mouth wide open. I turn an incredulous face to Sirius as he cracks up. Lily pats James on the head to show her approval. He leans into her hand unconsciously, what a good little boy he is.

The five of us are playing poker with doubles and quite frankly, James and Sirius suck at the game. Lily is on their team as backup. She's a much better player then those two twits. Whenever Sirius has a good hand, his left dimple quirks an appearance. James has the tendency to shift his weight to the right when his hand is good. Remus and I discovered this in third year. Sitting in the middle, Lily runs a hand through her hair. That's a sure sign that they have lost. Yes!

James glances up from his hand. "What kind of name is Lady Gaga anyways? She pregnant or something?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but Sirius beat with his oh-so- witty remarks. "She's probably a babe and lives up to her name, Gaga." He snickers. "What a funny name. Gaga." Lily smacks the back of his head as he chortles. All right, it's time to end this game. Heehee

At once, Remus and I lay our hands down. We've won. James shakes his head in disgust, tossing his cards into the air and Sirius pouts. I burst into song again.

" Just like a chick in a casino, take your bank before I pay you out. I promise this, promise this; check this hand cause I'm marvellous!" I raise my hand for a high five, Remus gleefully obliges. Now Remus eagerly sweeps all the chocolate frogs and candies to our side of the table. Oh candies, the food that makes life worth living. Let us take a moment to truly appreciate the experience of possessing candy. Sigh, and we are back. It's time to sing! "We are the champions my friends- Oomph!"

That Oomph was a pillow thrown by Lily into my face, knocking me over onto my back, and candy flying everywhere. Remus giggles, yes giggles, and stuffs a chocolate frog into his mouth. I do believe he's a chocoholic. I tuck the thrown pillow under my head, munching on a frog's head.

"Hello my munchkin." Peppermint waddles over to join me, getting comfy on my tummy. Lily now rested against James' chest, playing with his fingers. "Did you finish your Potions essay Sal?" I swallowed my candy, nodding. Remus and Sirius were now setting up a game of chess. I do not like chess; my game pieces always shake their fists at me whenever I play. It's very depressing when your army wants to surrender and take up fighting against you. I play checkers, it's more my speed.

"I wrote it when you were being all smoochy with Potter." Lily raised an eyebrow.

"You finished it in that short of time?"

I also tried to raise my eyebrow but from Sirius' snicker, it does not hold the same affect. I glance at my reflection from the wall mirror. Nope, my face looks distorted. I peer closer at my reflection; it actually looks like a reflection in the distorted mirrors at carnivals. Hmmmm.

"Earth to Sally." Huh? Nobody calls me Sally!! Oh right, I'm having a conversation.

"You call two hours a 'short time' Lily? Man, you've got your hands tied James. Lily must be a smooching machine!" I unscrunched my face. Scrunching the face causes wrinkles. James chuckled as Lily turned her face away from me and pressed it against his neck. Remus and Sirius grin, eyeing the couple as their chess pieces fought it out.

"Don't go all shy on me now Lily darling." James murmured, rubbing his face into her curls. She pouted before snuggling closer against him. I smirked, focusing my attention back on Peppermint and burst into song. "Somebody once told me the wor-" Whump! Pillows are not my friends today… and neither is Peppermint. She just left me to avoid said flying pillow. I have no friends. I want Hannah back. Under the pillow, I could hear Sirius chuckling as his knight took Remus' rookie or something along those lines, his queen?

"Lady Gaga. Heeheehee." He's very easily entertained.

Wham! "I'm back!" There goes the door.

"Give me back my pickles!!" I shout. I feel my body slipping off the bed. Being a quick thinker, I grab onto my blankets… only to take them down with me as well as Peppermint. She has been a crabby puss as of late. PMS? Do ferrets PMS?

"Hey Hannah, do ferrets PMS?"

The girl looks at me funny. "I'm away for four weeks and all you can say is 'Do ferrets PMS?!'" Hannah? Hannah!!!!

"Hannah!!!" Twisted in my blankets, traitors the lot of them! I lunge for her, wrapping my arms around her waist and lifting her clear off the floor. " Anna- banana,you're back, you're back!! This is so exciting news!!! What time is it…Holy baloney it's 3:00 AM on a Sunday morning! Oh, you're back, you're back!!!!" I now set her on her feet. She looks a little tipsy. "Have you been drinking?" I sniff her. Nope no alcohol.

Hannah straightens her t-shirt, brushing herself off. "That's more like it. And no, I haven't been out drinking. Where's my Lily?" I glance over at Lily's bed. Her curtains are drawn closed. Hannah walks over to them and yanks the curtains over.

"Lily Evans! How dare you fall asleep in my classroom!" Did I ever mention she does marvellous impersonations? McGonnagal is her favourite. Lily bolted up, eyes wild.

"I would never…" Lily shook out her hair before leaping from the bed, throwing her body against Hannah in a bear hug. Only unlike me, Lily is smaller than Hannah. "You're here! You're here! At such an ungodly hour… but you're here!" Hannah choked on Lily's flyaway curls.

"Yeah Egypt was great. You would not believe the sights and the weather was so hot and the boys there are ripped! Like I'm talking call a plumber because these pipes are about to burst, ripped. It's so easy to burn there and I've been applying sunscreen like mad and mom got this really cool bracelet that's an exact replica of Cleopatra's!" She managed this in one breath. Hannah likes to talk, a lot. Even Peppermint missed her. Hannah stroked Peppermint's head while telling us about her vacation. She hadn't changed much.

Her chestnut brown shoulder length wavy hair now held blonde highlights, from the sunlight no doubt. Her bright eyes held the usual sparkle and her freckles weren't as prominent with her tan. Unlike Lily, Hannah has freckles all over her face, not just her nose. She's 5"7 and is very curvy. Hannah's always worries about being fat when clearly she isn't! Girls are supposed to be curvy in the waist and hips but what do I know? I'm the one with frickin gigantic boobs! Anywho, she hasn't changed much at all. Hannah still loves to talk.

We eventually crashed at 5:00 AM. Somehow, I never made it to my bed and camped out with my blankets on the floor. Bad decision on my part. Do you know why?? I will tell you why. When Sirius Black, James Potter, and Remus Lupin come barging into the room at 9:00 AM and are not watching their feet, they fall on some poor helpless squatter, that's why! That's right! They stepped on me!! And then they fall because they are startled when a bushy blonde head yells for them to 'get off or heads will roll' and holding an angry looking Peppermint who immediately squirms out of her owner's hold.

"Ow!" That was Remus, who is now jumping up and down clutching his sock foot. Peppermint just bit him.

"Good Peppermint." I pat her head. She's my hero.

"How did you guys get up here?" Lily's question follows a yawn, smiling sleepily as James presses a kiss to her cheek. Awww, isn't that so sweet. Lucky girl that one is.

Sirius arched his fingers together. "Marauders never give away their secrets." I roll my eyes, glancing towards the door.

"They flew up here, Lily dear." Sirius gives me a disgruntled look before joining me on the floor, scratching Peppermint behind the ears.

"What are you doing on the floor?"

I sigh. "What does it look like? My invisible friend Medusa and her boyfriend have come for a visit and hasve taken over my bed and are now getting at it! Duh!" Speaking of friend…I leap to my feet, startling Sirius and leap into Hannah's closed curtains. A large squeal erupts before I stick my head out of the curtains. "Look who's back!!!"

Hannah's grumpy voice sounded behind me. "Someone had better be dead or dying Sally Marlena."

"Why does everyone keep calling me Sally?" That's not my name. Sally is a sissy name. I am no sissy. In a house with four other boys, I can't afford to be sissy. Apparently my question is to be ignored.

"Hannah?" Remus' face perks up before striding towards her bed. Yanking the curtains back, his face goes into a full-blown grin. Christmas has come early. Hannah grins.

"Hey Moony!" She throws her arms around his neck in a quick hug, before hugging Sirius and James. "How are you three?" She sat back on the bed, Remus following suit. He was so in love with her! It was so obvious, just like James looked at Lily. Hannah smiles at him, blushing pink in the cheeks.

"Well," Sirius stated, tripping me so I was laying half on him and half on the floor. "A lot has happened while you've been away, Hannah." He drapes an arm around my shoulder to keep me still. "James and Lily are making out 15 hours of the day, Sal sucks at chess, Peppermint just bit Remus in the toe, Remus has been working out lately, have you noticed?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing Remus to shake his head while Hannah turns a deeper shade of pink. I smirk. "And I've now seen Sal without a shirt on and I'm still a sexy beast."

I laugh. "Ha! You are not a sex…" He's seen me without a shirt? When? I look down. Oh crap. "Yipe!" Sirius' barks a laugh as I dive under the protection of my blankets. As spring has approached, I've begun wearing a sports bra and PJ plaid pants to bed every night.

My nose peeks up from my protective barrier as well as my finger. "You tell anyone else about this and I will chop your balls off and serve them to you on a plate with ketchup and record your screams to send to James' mother." He stares at me, shocked speechless. I had gotten him to shut up. I am amazing.

Everyone knew Sirius had long left his household, the pureblood evildoers of Voldermort. What kind of name is Voldermort anyways? He reminds me of Hitler and the Nazis. Hitler wanted to get rid of all Jews and Voldermort and his Death Eaters want to rid the world of muggleborns. Just the thought of his name gives me a headache. If he ever tries hurting Lily I will personally stab him in the eye with my quill. Anyways, back to issuing threats. "The same goes to all of you. Girls, I know where you sleep at night so don't think you're safe."

James had long ago snuggled into bed with Lily, playing with her untamed hair. His confusion started off as sincere. "How come it's my mother that receives all these tape recordings?" Until I watch his knowing smirk grow, then I know all threats will go unnoticed.

Beside me, Sirius gaffed. Covering my chest with my blankets, I pointed my wand at his lower region. My smirk grew as Lily and Hannah chuckled. When I have been stepped on, I tell no jokes. Peppermint gave him the evil eye, she does not forgive easily.

This one's longer than all the rest! Don't abandon me now Purpleabsofsteal! Stay with me! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Blue Suede Shoes

_Disclaimer: Thank you Purpleabsofsteal and to my newest reviewer Musidora Potter. Musidora Potter, stay with us. Purpleabsofsteal, you are my hero. And now we all know whom I own and whom I don't._

I love taking showers. I get to use my yummy coconut shampoo and make the whole bathroom smell of coconuts. My voice in the shower is also amazing, it's so much clearer. "I've got me a lovely bunch of coconuts, there they are standing in a roow." This song is sung with an Australian accent, alright mate? "Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head!" I've been in the shower for 10 minutes now as I am shaving my legs and keep pricking myself! Also, Lily is straightening Hannah's hair so no one else needs to shower at the moment.

I wrapped a towel around myself and stood in front of the mirror. I was still embarrassed about this morning with the marauders. I don't go around topless, or in tube tops, or in a tank top alone! Remembering the expression on his face made me feel uncomfortable and it is hard to embarrass me, my brothers made sure of that at a tender age. I slipped a baggy t-shirt and black sweat pants before trotting out to Lily and Hannah.

Hannah's head was buried in her duffel bag, searching for something she'd probably forgotten at the hotel. She's very scatterbrained. I'm semi- scatterbrained and Lily is rarely scatterbrained. Our dorm has tape that separates into three sections of the room. Mine is closest to the window, Lily's is closest to the bathroom, and Hannah's is closest to the door.

In her section, Hannah's space is chaotic. Just last month, she found an assignment that was due three weeks before. Clothes were thrown haphazardly, books were left open and book marked, her bed was never made, you get the picture.

Lily's bed is always made, her books are arranged in alphabetical order, her clothes are neatly folded, and there's no speck of dust on the desk we all use. She's the watchdog in that department.

My side is interesting. I've got books opened, clothes peeking out of my drawers, and my bed is rarely made, as Peppermint would just mess it up anyways. You see how we all fit together ever so nicely? It's a match made in heaven, especially when we got rid of Lawrence's bed and all her crap was thrown down the stairs. So much space. :)

Anywho, I plop on the floor in front of Lily for her to French braid my hair. I glance up at her with big eyes.

"Please?"

She smiles good-naturedly and begins. She's really good at it. When I try, the left side is droopy and my right is pulled back for liposuction to begin on my face. It ain't a pretty sight.

Hannah blows her now straight hair out of her face as she produces two boxes. Gifts! I love gifts! Gift giving is so much fun! Especially when I know what's in the box and no one else does!!

Lily sighed. "Hannah, you weren't supposed…"

"Shut up Lily. And that's an order!" Hannah can be quite fierce at times. "If I want to give you a gift then by golly I will give you a gift! You take the fun out of gift giving."

"Yeah," I join in Hannah's cause. "If Anna- banana wants to spoil us rotten, by golly you can just butt your conscience out and enjoy it!" I clap my hands like a five year old as she passed a shiny blue box to me. I love shiny things, anything shiny I'm entranced by. Peppermint is the same; we are the perfect pair, she and I. I carefully take the wrapping off before lifting the lid off. "Anna- banana! I love them!!!!!!"

Inside were the coolest things ever! They were blue suede shoes! Blue! Suede! Shoes! How lucky can a girl get? Where do you find suede shoes anyways? Blue ones at that! If Lily wasn't French braiding my hair, I'd have tackled Hannah in a hug, instead I squealed like a floozy. "I love them! I love them! I LOVE THEM!!!! I love you! I love life!"

Hannah laughed at my antics, my hands are flying everywhere and I am sure I look like a lunatic. "Good, I found them in a street market and instantly knew they belonged to you."

"There, you're done." Lily said, leaning back. I lunged at Hannah, tackling her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She laughed underneath me.

"Lily's turn!" Yay! I watch as Lily shyly accepts the small silver box and opens the lid. Inside nestled in tissue paper, a Siamese cat with Sapphire blue eyes grinned at her. Her emerald green eyes widened in astonishment. "The jewel maker said the Siamese cat is good luck."

Lily sat stone still for a moment. Rising to her feet calm as you please her squeal of delight scared the living shit out of me. And Hannah as she caught the tiny girl in a hug. "You like it then?"

Lily pulled back from the hug. "Like it? I love it! It's the bestest thing in the whole wide world!!" Bestest? This is coming from the grammar queen of Hogwarts. Oh well, I won't spoil the moment. James did that for me.

"Sal, get going! We've got practice in 10 minutes. Let's see some hussle!" He clapped his hands loudly. I clapped my hands right back in his face.

"Ruined a perfect best friend moment, Captain! Thanks a lot!" As the Quidditch captain and a Chaser, James Potter was intense. We had a game coming up against the Slytherins and for the past week, he'd been growing antsy and when he's antsy, he's in a crabby mood.

James took in Lily and Hannah before turning back to me. "You're wasting daylight Willows. It's 11:00, get going!" Before walking out the door, he gave Lily an absent peck on the forehead before walking out.

"Mr. Captain Underpants…" I grumble under my breath. I slipped on my new suede shoes. The runners went above my ankle and had white laces up the front and left side. They were the comfiest shoes alive! I'm never taking these things off again!

"Your feet are going to really stink if you don't." Oops, I said the last part out loud. Hannah's comment brought me out of my daze. "You've got 5 minutes left." Ah crap! I grab my broom and race down the stairs. The rest of the team was already there.

James glanced at his watch. "2 minutes and we would have been doing extra laps." I stuck my tongue at him as he turned his back. "Alright everyone, we are going against the Slytherins this weekend. We have to be ready for anything and everything! We have…"

I droned his voice out by now. My beater partner, Victor Henning smiled at me, rolling his eyes. I grinned. Victor was a pretty good-looking guy. Short wavy blonde hair, blue/green eyes, 6"0. Yes, he's the same height as me. It's kind of nice. He rested his elbow on my shoulder as James finished up his speech. "Alright Gryfindors! Let's go!" And we were off, walking as a group outside. Victor grinned, his arm now around my shoulders. His cologne smelled nice.

"Like the attitude today, Sally." He must have seen my tongue sticking out at James.

"Thank you, I always believe a sunny personality is best when being rushed out of my dormitory." His smile widened. He started to say something before I heard an annoying voice ahead of us.

"Hey Victor, I'd watch my steps from now on if I were you! Those things could squish a hippo!" How did he know what a hippo was? Wait a minute...

He just insulted the shoes. Sirius Orion Black just insulted my new blue suede shoes. I now stood in front of him, my face expressionless. I had shrugged Victor's arm off my shoulder. I tipped my head back, looking into his laughing grey eyes "Never insult the shoes." Then I slugged him. Nobody insults the shoes. Nobody.

_I must leave off on a serious note. Just goes to show, never insult the shoes. My inspiration as been drained for the moment. Never fear, I will probably come up with something for the next chapter tonight or tomorrow. I've got the weekend! Review please! Review like you've never reviewed before! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Blue Suede Shoes

_Disclaimer: Inspiration has returned to me. I just ate a chocolate granola bar. Ah, the goodness of chocolate. It never fails. Now, I left the last chapter on a serious note, you know Sal slugging Sirius and all. So let's get this show on the road! I own anything that no one has a claim to. :)_

Practice was pretty intense. James had a seeker escort Sirius to Madame Pomfrey, the new nurse at the school. His nose would not stop bleeding. He never saw my fist coming. Just one sharp punch and suddenly everything was bloody, including my fist. I really didn't care. James had me batting bludgers for an extra hour after practice. It didn't feel like a punishment. I just took my anger out on the bludgers that dared to come near me. Victor pretty much flew out of my way throughout practice. Afterwards, when I landed after the extra hour, James placed a hand on my shoulder, his expression brotherly. "Good job." He and I strolled up to the castle.

Two steps inside and I was assaulted by Lily and Hannah. Those two grabbed my arms and started running for Gryfindor tower. Do you know why? Because an angry mob of girls were coming after me. That's right; Sirius' fan club was coming after me to burn me at the stake for laying a finger on their precious angel.

"Did you really punch Sirius in the eye?" Hannah asked, puffing as she said the password to the fat lady. She continued before I could say anything. "Everyone's saying how you punched him so hard his eye popped out and is now dangling in his hand! What did he do to you? Did he hurt you in anyway?" Her face flushed with outrage. "Did he make a pass at you? I wouldn't be surprised you know! Before we left for spring break, he had Melody salivating on his lap throughout the afternoon and by nightfall he had Darlene! I'll strangle him with my own hands I will! You watch!!"

Ah, my feisty avenging angel. Talkative yes, but ever-avenging angel. Lily silently looked at me, rubbing circles on my lower back. She tipped her head to look up at me. "Are you still angry?" I gave a brisk nod. She smiled sadly. "Go take a shower, sing that coconut song we all love, and Hannah and I will bring ice cream. With M&Ms." Oh my muggleborn friend, thank goodness she knows what M&Ms are. Before Hannah hadn't had a clue, being a pureblood and all.

I smiled at them. "Actually what I really want is to take a shower and fly around for a bit." Lily and Hannah nodded in understanding.

They turned to go before Hannah quickly asked. "So, did you make his eye pop out?" I wish.

"I'm gonna wash him right out of my hair!!" Singing is a stress reliever. I've been avoiding Sirius for the last two days now, only communicating with him during Quidditch and otherwise avoiding him during class. I've even started eating in the kitchens to avoid having to speak to him.

I made sure all the conditioner was out of my hair before stepping out of the shower. Why Sirius had opened his mouth before practice is beyond me. I mean, I know he pulls pranks on people. I've seen more than a few done on Slytherins. The marauders had even pranked Gryfindors and Ravenclaws. Hufflepuffs were off limits though, they were too nice. But my shoes? Here I thought we were friends. Guess not.

I looked into the mirror. My hair is now down to my elbows, I'll have to get it cut next time I'm in town. Mom had always said I was striking. Dad says I get my looks from him. Okay, so I have a masculine face and wear little make up. I act like one of the guys, that's just how I was raised. Sirius never insulted the pretty girls, he teased them, but never insulted them.

For as long as I can remember, Sirius Black has always been Hogwarts' playboy. His black hair fell in front of his grey eyes, making a girl want to push it away. When Sirius grinned, a left dimple always appeared. His wicked smirk sent chills down a girl's spine, including Lily's. She admitted this to me a few years ago. He now stood at 6"4. My head would rest just below his shoulder.

Now I know what you're thinking. Yes, I think Sirius Black is attractive. No, I wouldn't date him. Sirius doesn't date, he has flings. I'm also not his type. So, I settle for being close friends with him, or I thought we were close friends. James didn't seem angry with me for hitting his best friend either.

I shake these thoughts out of my head. I've never been in a relationship and I don't plan to. I prefer trying to set Hannah and Remus up, though he seems to be doing pretty good without my help. Ever since Hannah had returned from Egypt this morning, Remus has been at her side. She has never been out of his sight and is on cloud nine. I'm glad for her.

I pull on a dark green sweatshirt and blue jeans with my new amazing shoes, place my glasses back on my nose, and opened the bathroom door. Peppermint waddles toward me, squeaking in her cute little way. I scoop her up. "How about going for a ride, hmm?"

I took about three steps towards my broom when a heard a voice yell "Stupefy". Surprise, surprise, I recognize that deep voice. Sirius reaches out and lifts Peppermint from my still arms. She quickly squirms out of his grasp and races under my blankets, hissing. Sirius turns to face me and wraps both arms around my waist and lifts me out of the room. I was being kidnapped by my worst nemesis, outside of the Slytherins of course. Pureblood bastards.

As Sirius rested a foot on the girl's staircase, the stairs shift into a slide. We slide down, much to his delight and flop into the common room. Too bad for me I ended up under Sirius during the fall, taking all his weight. He needs to seriously lay off the ketchup. My eyes land on Lily. Her mouth is wide open and beside her Hannah looks ready to commit murder. Come Hannah, come to me and un-stupefy me so I can pop this bastard's eyes out.

No such luck. Sirius jumps to his feet, hauls me over his shoulder, and bolts out the door with a "Toodle-loo!" to James and Remus. The girls wouldn't have stood a chance. I was on my own. I didn't really appreciate being hauled around upside down. With Sirius' quick steps, I was feeling kinda nauseated. Especially when Sirius walked back and forth along the same corridor muttering under his breath about "privacy" and "no sharp pointy objects". I do believe we are lost and now I'm really feeling sick. And my hair is in my face and its bugging me! And I feel my glasses starting to slip! If they break, Black is buying me a new pair!!

Sirius finally opens a door and walked into an unfamiliar room. He sets me down on my feet, leaning my body against the wall. The room is actually quite lovely. There is a large fireplace, two poofy couches, and a table between them with a bowl full of skittles and M&Ms. Bribery?

Sirius runs a hand through his hair, eyeing me warily. "I'm going to release you now. I'm trusting you not to attack me. Okay?" He held his breath as he said the counter curse. The instant he does, I wiggle my fingers. It feels good to be back in control. I shrug my shoulders, put my glasses to rights, and shake my head, whipping my hair away from my face. Yes it felt good to be free. Now too more important matters…

I lunge, tackling Sirius to the ground. We land on the carpet; me straddling his thighs and throttling his neck while screaming like there was no tomorrow. Trust was so over-rated.

"You bloody imbecile! You kidnap me from my own dorm! You make Peppermint cranky, which means I'm going to have a ruffled ferret to deal with when I go to sleep tonight! You stupefy me like the little sissy boy you are and then land on me in the common room! You shouldn't drown your food in ketchup! Think of the cholesterol!! And you insulted my new blue suede shoes!!" I continue to throttle Sirius until two large hands firmly grasp my wrists and pull them away from his wringing neck.

Sirius easily squishes my two hands into his right and his left hand presses against my back before rising into a sitting position. He plucks my glasses off my face before pressing his lips against mine. The kiss I was not expecting. My first kiss. I freeze.

His mouth is hard and demanding against mine. I suddenly feel his tongue against my bottom lip demanding entrance. It takes me a full 5 seconds to respond. I allow him entrance and kiss him back. I tug my hands free from his grip before wrapping them around his neck, my fingers running through his thick hair. He growls softly in approval as his tongue explores my mouth. His right hand is now in my wild curly hair and his left hand on my lower back, holding me in place.

Just as suddenly as he had started kissing me, Sirius pulled away. His rough voice was now beside my ear, his breathing ragged, his hand holding the nape of my neck. "Salina, you've been avoiding me. I had to kidnap you as Lily had taken the liberty of hiding my broomstick as well as James' and Remus' and Hannah oh-so- conveniently misplaced hers. Stupefying you was not being sissy in the least, it was wise planning. I had to crawl across the castle roof and sneak through your window. Did you know that all windows look alike? Went into a few rooms before finding yours." He laughed softly. I tried pulling my head back, but his hand didn't budge. "I do not apologize for landing on you in the common room. You looked absolutely ravishing with your hair fanned out around your angry face. I am very pleased to know you care about my health but you needn't worry about the cholesterol. I shall burn all fat in Quidditch games and practices." He takes a deep breath before finishing. "I am sorry however for insulting your shoes. I meant to insult Victor but somewhere along the line, my phrases changed on me. I meant no insult to you, Salina." After all this, he buried his face into the hollow of my neck, breathing in my damp hair, which was probably bushier than ever from being carried upside down. A slight smile pulled at his face. "Coconut."

I absently rub the back of his neck as my mind wrapped around his apologies and… well I guess confessions and the fact he called me Salina. My parents don't even call me by my real name. I'm new at this okay; give me a break. "Sirius?"

"Hmm?"

"Why were you trying to insult Victor? What did he ever do to you?"

Sirius pulled away from my neck, kissing my nose. "He had his arm around my girl."

I frown, confused. "You broke up with Darlene on the same night you hooked up with her. How can she still be your girl?" And what the hell are you doing snogging with me?

He chuckled lightly. "When I say Henning had his arm around my girl, I mean you." His humour filled eyes irked me. I suddenly became hostile, my arms around his neck falling away.

"I don't remember ever becoming your girl, Sirius." I'm frowning now, oh the wrinkles it will cost me!! I pull his hands away from my body and then I realize that I'm straddling him. This is just my day. "I don't even remember you asking me out." I am now standing, my arms crossed.

Sirius slowly rises to his feet, confusion and wariness displayed on his person. Giving me my glasses back, he reaches out grasping my hand before pulling me over to the couch. He sits down and motions me to join him. I sit on the far end, away from the fire, and away from his touch. He had none of that. Rolling his eyes and sighing dramatically, Sirius easily lifts me so I'm sitting as close to him as possible. His arm is around my shoulders and my head is resting against his shoulder. He's really warm.

I look up to his face as he runs a hand through his hair again, which reminds me. "You would look much better without plastering gel to your head." I look down at my hands; they held the scent of said gel, yucky. "And it would be a lot less messier." Sirius' chest vibrated as he chuckled.

"I'll remember that." His smiled down at me. "You're the first girl to say anything against my appearance. I'm shocked."

I shrug hesitantly. "You don't have to care about what I think. It's not like I'm going to be touching your hair a lot."

I suddenly found his voice whispering into my ear again, urgently. "What if I want you to?"

I gulp, forcing myself not to melt in his arms or I'd be doomed. All he wanted was his usual fling. "I'm not your type, Sirius. You know it and I know it."

He twisted a curl around his finger. "What makes you think you're not my type?"

I rolled my eyes, straightening my posture as well as put a bit of distance between us. "I'm not going to fawn over you, I don't want a fling, I rarely wear make up, I don't like fixing my hair as it takes too much effort, I am not pretty, I've been told numerous times that I'm crazy, and you don't like my shoes." I pursed my lips and pointed to my lifted foot. "My guy's gotta like the shoes."

Sirius grinned, showing off perfectly even white teeth. Both arms now have me flush against him. "I like the shoes, I love the shoes. I'm glad you're not a fawning girl, I like your appearance, I love your wild hair, you are gorgeous, and I do not mind if you are crazy as I am crazy about you." Cheesy. Very cheesy, I wonder how many times that's worked on a girl. Something to think about at night at least. He never mentioned not wanting a fling.

I turn my face away as he tries to kiss me again. I need to use my head right now and if he kisses me again, I'm hooped. I try to pull away, only for his arms to tighten around me. I point to the bowl. "I want candy." Sirius smiles softly before loosening his grip so I could reach for the bowl. His hands never left my bubble space. I brought the bowl back with me, setting it on top of his lap and tucking my knees against my chest. I rest my head against his shoulder. I glance at his face to see all desire fade from his features. I am glad, the old Sirius is coming back, my buddy.

I eat another M&M. Chocolate is good. I silently nudge Sirius to eat some. He opens his mouth and a toss one in. I continue to munch with my head nestled into his shoulder and his hand running through my hair. I'm not going to be his girl or his fling. He just doesn't know it yet.

_There, voila. I am pooped. Two chapters in one day!! Review pretty please._


	6. Chapter 6

Blue Suede Shoes

_Disclaimer: My top reviewer has told me she will be away until Saturday so hopefully others will keep me going with reviews? Let's keep our fingers crossed!_

Chapter 6

My Charms teacher is in love with me. Forget that Professor Dylan is a fifty- year- old geezer, he's in love with me. Every time he gives out assignments, he's always smiling at me. When he passes my desk, there's always a reason for him to pat my hand or shoulder. He looks and smells like a dead fish to boot. Of course, the marauders think it's the funniest thing alive and Hannah isn't very helpful either. Lily is sympathetic to my cause only sucks to be me because she's not in this class! She's got Astronomy!

"Today," Professor Dylan proclaims excitedly, "We are going to practice Sticking Charms!" he demonstrates for us, proudly sticking two pieces of chalk together. "Now, you should remember this charm from fifth year. You are to stand in front of the class and be able to perform this charm flawlessly." His eyes were focused in my direction. I slouched in my seat. "Miss Willows, why don't you start us off!" Goody.

I get to my feet and stand before the class. I turn my head in this direction. "What do you want me to perform on?"

Lucas Malfoy is sitting in the back and says in a stage whisper to Sirius' cousin Narcissa, "He prefers her on his desk!"

I smirk in his direction. "Never mind Professor, Sticato." I flick my wand in Malfoy's direction and watch in delight as his forehead collides with the desktop. His perfectly arranged blonde hair floats in the air before settling around his head.

I look away when Sirius, James, and Remus start cackling at the Slytherin's predicament. Everyone else followed suit. Hannah pressed a finger to her lip, smiling. I glance over at Professor Dylan, waiting for him to say something, anything. He raises an eyebrow. "Well done Miss Willows. Performing the spell to an object from a great distance, very well done. Five points to Gryfindor. You may take your seat now."

"But Professor!" Narcissa exclaims in outrage. "Lucas can't raise his head!"

Professor Dylan chortled. "No need to worry, Miss Black. Mr Malfoy's head should be unstuck by the end of class. Who would like to go next?"

Class continued on with each person demonstrating the charm. Hannah had just sat down after sticking two desks together as Sirius rose from his seat. "I'll go next Professor." Professor Dylan smiles approvingly. I am suspicious. Sirius never volunteers in this class. He hates Charms, finds the class unproductive apparently.

Sirius smirks at everyone in the class as he raises his arms for dramatic effect. In a clear voice he yells "Sticato!" and… points his wand at me! I feel a tug on my entire body, almost like using the Floo powder for transportation.

"What the… Sal! Sal get back here!" Hannah attempts to pull my sleeve back as my body unwillingly is pulled towards the front of the classroom. I try grabbing the desks as I flew past and before I can do anything, Sirius has his arms wide open and now I'm in them! His left hand is pressed against my back and his right is around my waist! Not cool, not cool!!

My eyes are wider than ever. My glasses are slightly askew and both of my arms are around his neck! This is so indecent!! Oooo, just wait until Lily hears about this! He took my advice, there's no gel in his hair. It looks really nice like this! Wait! I'm supposed to be annoyed, get with it Sal! Ok, ok, annoyed face. Check, no smile, double check. Yep I'm good. And look, my avenging angel! Yay!!

Hannah burst from her seat. "He can't do that to her Professor! Sirius purposely manhandled Sal! It's indecent and against school regulations last time I checked!"

"You've read the school regulations, Hannah?" James asked.

"Mr Black, this is indecent behaviour!" Professor Dylan bellows, his wrinkled face a cherry red. "Ten points from Gryfindor and don't let this ever happen again!" His face turns apologetic. "I'm sorry Miss Willows, but I'm afraid you're stuck to him for the next 20 minutes." I groan.

"This is not my day."

"On contrair!" Sirius protests, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "It is your lucky day, Sally! I happen to be a sexy beast. You could've ended up attached to someone such as Snivelous or Flecker over there." I wrinkle my nose. The acne faced, booger picking, tattletale, whiny voiced little boy? Sirius you are a godsend. My expression seemed to brighten his day. "Let us return to my seat, my love."

Luckily for us, it is just our upper torsos that were charmed together. Walking backwards is not easy. We went about three steps before I begin protesting. "Ok, hold the phone."

"Hold the what?" Sirius looked down at me in sincere confusion. Oblivious dimwit. Poor thing.

I sigh patiently. "Hold still." I manage to stand on his shoes, earning a few snickers around the class and a crooked smile from Sirius. "Ok, start walking." Sirius easily got us to his seat and with a bit of manouvering, managed to sit with me on his lap. Little embarrassing, but at least he smelled nice.

Professor Dylan gave Sirius and I a disgruntled look before continuing on with the class. Beside us, James kept snickering. It's very annoying. I turn my head in his direction. "You just wish you had Lily stuck to you Jamsie, so I suggest you can it or she'll know what really happened to her Truth seeking potion in fifth year." His mouth clamped shut, his eyes remaining mischevious. Now sitting with Hannah, Remus gave me a thumbs up. "Now fix my glasses. Sticky here made them go askew." James dutifully straightened them back on my nose. Class proceeds for the next ten minutes before Sirius shifted in his seat.

"Have you ever considered contacts, love?" Sirius whispers in my ear.

I roll my eyes. "You sound like Lily. No, I don't want contacts. I have them but I don't like sticking some goopy thing in my eyeball. Do you feel comfortable touching your eyeball? I don't like touching my eyeball, especially when the contact is inside out!"

"Shhh!" How dare Hannah shush me! I always shush her, she never shushes me!

Sirius chuckled, pressing his face into the hollow of my neck. "Don't get all riled, Salina." He planted a kiss on my neck. "Now that I've got you where I want you, go to Hogsmeade with me Sunday?"

I smiled at his husky tone. He's so full of himself. "Sirius, I've still got a mob of girls with their pitchforks and spoons after me due to giving you a nose bleed. If I went on a date with you, I'd be mauled in my sleep and then Lily and Hannah would have to scrape my remains off my bed with tweezers." Hah, let him mull over that.

He chuckles, resting his chin on my shoulder. He's laughing at me! "I don't see what's so funny." I grumble, "I would be flat as a pancake and here you are laughing."

"Ah Salina. You are most graphic with your scenarios." He studies my face. "If I promise to protect you from the mob, will you go with me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Going on a date means dressing up."

"Not necessarily."

I roll my eyes again. "I've got Lily Evans and Hannah Myers as my room mates and best friends. For my first date, they are likely to go ballistic. Ballistic means make up, make up means hair styling, hair styling means wearing a nice outfit, wearing a nice outfit means I can't wear my new blue suede shoes!" I pout. "And I love my shoes." I could feel the fingers in my hands. The spell was wearing off! Good sign, good sign! Unknowingly, my hands start massaging the nape of his neck. (I didn't realize this until later.)

Sirius exaggerated a thinking face. "Ok, how about a compromise?" He didn't wait for me to answer. "We keep the date semi-dressy, go triple date with Moony and Prongs, I keep you from being mauled by girls, and you can wear your new blue suede shoes that I love so much." I've gotta admit, that's a pretty good compromise.

I tilt my head to the side. "Can I get back to you on that?"

He smiles, revealing his cute dimple. "Anytime doll." Doll? Ugh. I stick my tongue out at him. He grins wickedly. "Better keep that tongue in before I bite." Eew!

"Eeeeeeewwww!" Hannah looks ready to vomit.

"Yucky Padfoot, keep those comments to yourself."

"I second the motion."

I just realize that the entire classroom is watching our little performance. Professor Dylan is staring at us quizzically. I clear my throat. "Ahem. The answer Professor is rain residue."

"Five points to Gryfindor for the correct answer, Miss Willows." Yes!

"The TV says I'm no the girl that I should be, it drives me crazy. I'm not impressed, it isn't what I want to be… So call me lazy!"

It has been exactly two hours, thirty minutes, and… sixteen… whoops no seventeen seconds since I became unstuck from Sirius Black. How am I spending my freedom? I'm skateboarding outside and singing of course!

"Operator, operator, don't call me, I'll call you later! Operator, operator, I'm just fine, I'll call you later! Why would I wanna be anybody else but me? I'm never gonna fake it, why would I ever be anybody else but me? I know I'm gonna make it. Without a doubt I know what I'm about, I'm everything I'll ever wanna be, A girl like me, a girl like me.." I'm probably enjoying this way too much, but it feels so good to be free!

"The magazines are mess- yipe!"

"Ooph!"

You know when someone interrupts you from singing a really good song? Have you ever been pulled off a skateboard?! Guess what? You may be pulled off the skateboard but the board keeps rolling right along!! And instead of me on the board, I fall into a really hard body; the hard body being Sirius Black!

"I just got away from you!" I exclaim, resting my hands on his chest. Somehow, I made us fall onto the grass so I am now lying on top of him. He seems too pleased with himself. "I don't trust you."

"I've come for your answer love. I heard your lovely singing as you rode by and thought I'd surprise you." Ah how sweet, NOT!

"I don't like surprises."

"Liar." He kisses my nose. I rub his cooties off. He chuckles. "Anyways, I want your answer love."

I frowned, straightening my glasses. "Answer wha… Oh! You mean to the date answer?"

He nodded. "That's the answer I'm going for."

I bit my lower lip. I've never been asked out before, this is so embarrassing. "Lily and Hannah are going to be there the whole time?"

"Of course." He had an innocent expression on his face.

"And I can wear my shoes?" This part was crucial. I never went anywhere without them now.

"Of course." He smirked up at me. He knew he had me beat. I pursed my lips.

"Yes."

"Yes what?" You're killing me Sirius.

"Yes, I'll go."

"Go with who?" You're pushing my buttons Sirius.

"Snape, duh." He sat up very quickly. He would have knocked me backward if not for his arms holding me in his lap. How is it that I'm always straddling him nowadays?!

Sirius' face lost all traces of humour. "Not funny love." He pressed his lips firmly against mine, staking a claim. "I'll meet you at the foot of the girl's dormitory stairs." I merely blinked. Huh?

_Well, that's all for now. To all you readers out there, please review my work! I feel so lonely! Sniff sniff. Please?_


	7. Chapter 7

Blue Suede Shoes

_Disclaimer: You know whom I own and whom J.K. Rowling owns. Let us move on here. Purpleabsofsteel, I miss your reviews and can hardly wait for you to return._

Chapter 7

James Harold Potter is a raving lunatic and a Nazi quidditch captain. He has insisted the team eat together as a bonding ritual. I'm sitting between Randall and Sirius with Victor sitting across from us. Beside me Sirius continues to choke his breaky in ketchup.

Memo to self: Speak to Dumbles about banning ketchup from the table.

James glowered at his omelette, spearing the egg with a vengeance. Poor egg. I munch on a piece of pineapple as I watched our captain muttering to himself, sending the Slytherin table evil death glares. I do the same in hoping lasers will come shoosting (I love saying shoosting) out of my eyes and catch fire to Malfoy's silky smooth hair; my only problem is Victor's big head is in my line of vision and currently believes I'm glaring at him or more like glaring at his nose. Oh well.

"You ready to hit some Slytherins, Sally?" Victor grinned like a maniac. I relieved my glare from his nose and grin cheekily.

"I've been practicing Vicky." I steal his muffin with my fork.

"How can you still be hungry after two helpings of eggs, three strips of bacon, a cup of fruit, and four muffins? And now my muffin?" His eyes watched as I bit into his chocolate chip banana muffin. Mine were much better.

I swallow. "I have an amazing metabolism Vicky dear. You should eat more, you're becoming a skeleton." Not really, but I didn't like his comment about my appetite.

He shook his head. "No girl should eat that much, you'll get fat."

"I forget where that is any of your concern or business, Vicky." My patience is slowly thinning. I notice Sirius smiling at my tone. He must love this. He's been under my wrath more than anyone else.

Victor held up his hands in surrender. "Take it easy Sally. I meant no offence. Most girls are just concerned about their appearance, that's all."

"She doesn't have to worry about her appearance, Hanning. Unlike you, she doesn't need to watch what she eats. You could afford to lose a few pounds yourself." I felt his hand on my thigh, rubbing back and forth lightly. It felt nice.

Victor practically snarled. "Private conversation in progress Black."

"That just ended." I swallow the remainder of my muffin before rising from the bench. "I'll see you guys outside the change rooms." I run a hand through Sirius' hair as a thank you before leaving the Great Hall. I smile as I leave. There was no gel in his hair, no goopy hands for me!! :)

"I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky…" Before every practice I always fly for ten minutes. It focuses my mind and keeps me calm and alert. As a Beater, I need to be alert of all my surroundings. I raise my arms out the sides, swinging my large bat slowly. Unlike other beaters, I have to sit like a lady would when riding a horse side- saddle. I have better aim this way.

I decided to wear my gold and black striped knee socks for this match. They're my favourite pair. I push my glasses higher on my nose. I'm ready to take on the world. I can fly and I've got a bat, don't mess with me.

"Willows, change rooms now!" James called up to me. I quickly land on the ground, following him inside the boy's change room. Everyone sat in a semi circle, waiting for James' lecture. I took a seat beside Sirius instead of Victor. Sirius smiled, his eyes trained on James. I ignored my fellow beater's attempts to draw my attention. He only managed to attract James'. "We've got this guys. We know the strategy, we've got stronger players, and we've got a quick Seeker!" Randall turned pink at the compliment. He always was a shy guy.

"Let's do this!!" We all shouted as we walked onto the pitch.

James shook hands with the Slytherin's captain, some seventh year Seeker with red hair. He'd be mincemeat by the end of the game. I'd make sure of it. McGonagall blew the whistle before we shot up into the air.

Victor and I flew to our respective sides. He glanced over at me, anticipation clear in his movements. I saluted him before focusing on the bludgers that appeared closest to me. This was war.

By half period, my left shoulder started spazzing out. Potter noticed. "Sit Sal. Let's have a look."

I lifted up my sleeve, impatiently wiping sweat stinging my eyes. "I'm fine Potter. Goyle just got me by surprise." Yeah, the chaser purposely flying into my body as I hit a bludger towards the seeker. To avoid his super duper fat body, I twisted sideways and felt my shoulder pop. I've been swinging mostly with my right arm since. Victor has been flying back and forth trying to take on both of our positions. I threatened to bash him next time he came to my side. He tattled to James.

I felt a hand adding pressure to my left shoulder blade. It felt really nice. "Are you going to be able to hold in there for a bit longer Willows? It shouldn't be much longer until Randall catches the snitch."

I wave away Potter's concerns. "Yeah. I'm going to smoke that Slytherin seeker to his grave. Don't worry about it." Or I'll take Goyle out of the game permanently.

Behind me, Sirius chuckled. "Make sure you don't hit Randall accidentally." He gives really good back rubs. He's actually useful for something.

"Just continue being a chaser Black. Let me worry about the bludgers." I'm very competitive.

We now return to the field. I hit the bludgers like no one's business, startling the seeker on the other team. He seemed more focused on me than searching for the snitch. That's all Randall needed. Upon seeing the snitch in the middle of the field, he dove for the gold ball. The Slytherin seeker quickly followed. Too bad he didn't see the bludger Victor and I sent this way. Heehee. Cackle with me, I'm in an evilly good mood. Randall snatched the snitch. We'd won.

I come back from having a shower to find Lily sprawled on her bed with James underneath her. The curtains are wide open mind you.

"Oh sick!! Evans, Captain! There are children here!" I slap a hand over Sirius' eyes as well as my own. Remus chuckled at my antics. Sirius barked a laugh.

"I've seen things that could shock you, Salina love. Lily attacking James is tame." He pulled my hand away from his face. "I could show you what I've seen." I didn't trust his wicked grin.

"No thank you. I'd rather remain innocent from your kinky fantasies Black." I found myself sitting in his lap. How is this possible? Hannah laughs at us or I guess me. Her head is over Remus' lap, her feet resting on her pillows. Remus seemed most content, stroking her wavy hair.

I slide off of Sirius' lap and sit beside him on my bed. Peppermint quickly climbs onto my lap, immediately playing with my fingers. I love my ferret; she's so playful. Sirius reaches over and runs a finger over her back. Peppermint gives him a quelling look, sizing him up, before turning her attention back to my fingers.

"We still all going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Remus asks the room, closing his eyes.

Lily raises her head from James' neck. "I believe so. You're going aren't you, Sal?"

"Of course she is." Sirius says. "She's not leaving me dateless." I smirk, shaking my head.

"Apparently Lil-lay."

"That means we get to dress you up, right?" I don't like Hannah's excited tone.

"Semi- dressed up, girls." Easy for him to say, I growl under my breath, turning back to Peppermint. Curse my friends and their lovers. I want a cookie.

"I feel like I'm…"

" A superstar? A model? My work is amazing." Lily exclaimed, straightening my white skirt.

I shook my head. "I was going to say painted."

"You feel painted." Hannah looked at me quizzically as she straightened her hair. I nod.

"This isn't me."

I am standing in front of the mirror in a skirt. Mind you, it is a flowing white one that touches my ankles. I kind of liked the brown belt that went around my hips. Lily convinced me to wear a shoulder less yellow shirt that had an elastic hold around my upper arms and at my wrists, leaving the arm sleeves slightly baggy. It reminded me something a gypsy girl would wear. It looked kind of cute.

Hannah had struggled to rid my hair of its usual frizz and managed with a lot of hair products and spells to make perfect ringlets. I piled it all on top of my head and secured it with a elastic and a real white Lily. Hannah and Lily agreed it looked cute before attacking my face with creams, blushes, mascara, eyeliner, and eye shadow.

When Lily brought my contacts to me, I adamantly refused. A "Hell No" quickly dispelled the evil eyewear. I love my gold glasses. The girls did a good job. My eyes seemed larger with the darker and thicker lashes. Gold and bronze eye shadow made my eyes seem bluer than ever. Light blush coloured my cheekbones and my lips were now a lighter pink.

Ah hell, I looked like Barbie's best friend. I hate my life. Sighing I slipped my pearl drop through a gold chain and clipped it on my neck before adding a pair of Lily's gold hoops to my ear lobes. The only things that kept me sane were my shoes. Hannah held out a pair of skinny gold high heels in what she must have deemed an appealing pose. I ignored her. My shoes are the deal breaker here. I'm pretty clumsy in regular shoes, high heels would be asking for trouble and a twisted ankle.

Hannah sprayed hair spray around her head after straightening her light brown hair. She looked pretty darn cute in black heels, a pink top, and a thigh length jean skirt. Lily had me curl her hair and tie it into a high ponytail. She wore a black top with a knee length loose baby blue skirt with silver flats. She looked gorgeous.

Peppermint chirped at my feet. I scooped her up, holding her at my eye level. "Sorry Peppers, you can't come with me this time." I kissed her wet nose before setting her on my bed. I sprayed a light honey scented perfume in front of me before stepping into the settling spray. I loved the smell of honey and coconut together. It was subtle and not drained onto my person.

Lily beamed at us. "Well, shall we be off ladies?" I quickly linked arms with my two girls before we left the dorm. We had to go sideways, as we couldn't all fit through the door. In all honesty, not that I'd ever admit it to the girls or Sirius, I'm nervous, excited, and scared shitless. This was my first date. My first date is going to be with a playboy who has flings with girls every two weeks. I have every right to be scared shitless!

As we descend the stairs into the common room, I raise my chin. I'm not going to show my nervousness. I'm not nervous… Who am I kidding? I can do this. Right?

**Sirius' POV**

I lounge against the wall, waiting for the girls to make their entrance. I notice Lily right off the bat, then a girl in the middle, than Hannah. The middle girl looks up, raising her chin. I do a double take. Sal. Salina.

James notices my astonishment with a loud laugh. "Go get her mate." He strolls over to Lily, kissing her hand. Remus tucks Hannah's hand into the crook of his arm, his smile filled with admiration. I stand there like the dolt I am.

Sal smiles crookedly, walking to stand in front of me. Hesitation and embarrassment is evident in her features, despite her attempt at a calm facade. I slowly wrap an arm around her shoulders, my eyes never leaving her face. "Hey." She wraps an arm around my back, her hand resting on my shoulder.

"Hey." Her voice is just as soft as mine. She relaxes as James, Lily, Remus, and Hannah join us.

"Well, shall we go?" Hannah asks perkily. We all proceed out the door with the rest of the school.

_Tada! Anyone reading this please review! You'd make me so happy!_


	8. Chapter 8

Blue Suede Shoes

_Disclaimer: I love each and every one of my reviews!! Purpleabsofsteel, great to have you back! skypirate2 great to have you aboard! jtothek42 great to know that you now like my story, I will watch my paragraphs! :) Now the date… I had trouble deciding whether to make it a success or not. But now I have decided! Yay me!_

_I do not own any famous characters, otherwise I'd be frickin rich. Which I'm not._

Chapter 8

Sirius is yummylishious! I come down the stairs with my girls and there he is! Sirius is leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his ab chiselled chest, with a lazy smirk on his face… and he dressed up! Somewhat. He's wearing a white shirt under a black dress up shirt and dark blue jeans.

I introduced blue jeans to Sirius in third year during Christmas time. He got a rise out of the girls and now for every Hogsmeade trip, he's in blue jeans.

Anyways, as Sirius' eyes connect with mine a lock of hair falls into his eyes. Sadly he has used a bit of gel in his hair but… it's kind of sexy. But I'm not planning on telling him that. Ah crap. He's just staring at me. Sirius is hesitating. I knew it! I knew I looked like an idiot!! Lily's arm looped through mine tightens slightly before she takes James' hand. Hannah nudges me forward as Remus kisses her on the cheek.

Gulp. Okay. I straighten my skirt and raise my chinny chin chin… Ah! The three little pigs aren't going to help me now! And I have no hair on my chin! I checked! I smile as Sirius stands before me.

He's still staring. This is not good! Ah now I know what this is! I panic attack!!

"Hey." When did he get such a sexy voice?

"Hey." I'm whispering, I must be losing my voice. I hear the rest of the gang join us.

"Well shall we go?" Bless Hannah and her perkiness! Oh I could kiss you Hannah, though I think Remus is doing a pretty good job in that department.

We are all in a line as we walk down the road. It's quite nice outside actually. There's a light breeze, the sun is shining, and the sky is a baby blue. It makes one want to sing!

"I've got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine, I got a love and I know that it's all mine…"

"Oh, oh oh…" Hannah's got a lovely voice.

"Do what you want but you're never gonna break me, sticks and stones are never gonna shake me…"

"Oh, oh oh." There's Hannah again. Now it's Lily's turn!

"Take me away, a secret place! A sweet escape, take me away!" Then we all join in!

"Take me away to better days! Take me away, a hiding place!" We girls are now dancing/ skipping whatever you want to call it ahead of the guys, our arms around each other's shoulders.

"There's a place that I go that nobody knows," This is Hannah

"Where the rivers flow and I call it home," This is Lily.

"And there's no more lies in the darkness there's light," This is moi! And then the famous triplet!

"And nobody cries, there's only butterflies!"

And then the guys rudely interrupt our song with cat whistles and obnoxious clapping! We're all brought back to earth, I'm sad to say. I whirl around to Sirius' whistling and sparkling eyes. Damn those eyes, it should be illegal to smirk like such.

Lily's a shiny tomato as Hannah and I bow for our audience. Sirius slings an arm around my shoulders again. "You're actually a good singer when you try, Salina. I'm impressed."

"That was my intention." I lean my head against his shoulder, slugging him in the gut.

"Oomph!"

"Oh you big baby."

"Alright love birds, hate to break up the romance," James wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. His eyebrows are way too bushy, I don't know how Lily stands it. That brave soul. " … meet for butterbeers in two hours." Woah, zoned out there… Wait two hours! That means being separated from my girls!!

"Hold the phone!" I protest loudly, my head is shaking back and forth. "Last time I checked mmph!" My mmph is from Sirius' fat hand covering my mouth. Jerk.

"Two hours, got it." Lily and Hannah glance at each other and myself nervously before disappearing with their boyfriends. Traitors, they shall die a horrible painful death. I will make it look like an accident. I've read enough mystery books to know how it's supposed to be done. Nobody will suspect me! Peppermint will bite them in the neck and everyone shall think a vampire killed them! Muhahahahahaha!

Now about this hand…

"Ow! I didn't know you liked it rough, Sally dear." Sirius drew his hand back, revealing my teeth marks and saliva.

I spit on the road. His skin is quite disgusting. I have no idea where his hands have been.

"Don't call me Sally." I try in vain to find Lily's red hair among the crowds. No such luck. My hand is now trapped. Sirius is pulling me in the opposite direction of my death victims. "Where are we going?"

He shrugs. "Where do you want to go?"

"Zoinks!" I love that place! It's full of the latest Quidditch stuff! That's where dad bought me my first broom! Sniff sniff, it was yellow and the most beautiful thing in the world! Then I've received all of my brothers' old ones. They work better but still. A yellow broomstick! That's cool. I glance over at Sirius, he's got a puzzled look on his face.

"Zoinks? Is that a new store?"

I roll my eyes, waving my hands about. "No! Zoinks! The place with all the fabulous Quidditch supplies and stuff you'd never actually use but looks so cool so consumers buy it anyways!" Comprehension dawns on his face.

"Oh! You mean Zonkos!" I frown. Zonkos?

He chuckles at my expression. "Come on Salina. Let's go to Zoinks." I happily wrap my arm around his waist and follow. He's saying the name properly now. We pass by a florist shop and quick as a wink, and I mean a wink, Sirius reaches out and plucks a free daisy from a bin. "For you my lady!" He bows dramatically. I pout a hand to my turned face.

"Oh you charmer you!" I allow him to kiss my hand and make our way through the streets of Hogsmeade to the shop of plentiful Quidditch, Zoinks.

Okay… so maybe I was wrong. Zonkos is the coolest place in the world. The shopkeeper is a bit of a grouchy-pants but he's a sweetheart once you've looked beyond the bushy moustache, his beady brown eyes, and his never ending conversation of curse words and swears that I wouldn't want my six year old to ever hear let alone understand. Not that I have a six year old, that'd be just creepy.

Anywho, Sirius and I are checking out Quidditch broomstick oils when I smell Jasmine. The perfume, with cotton candy. Cotton candy and Jasmine followed by squeals and shrieks. Those are never good signs. Do you know why? Oh I think you know why. That's right, it's called THE MOB.

In case you have forgotten, I punched Sirius Black in the nose, giving him a bloody nose, and am now on a date with him. What does this all mean? Very angry girls with wands and spells they are sure to get wrong which will be ten times worse for me, and holding wooden sticks probably meant for clubs. And hairspray. I can definitely smell the hairspray.

Of course these six creatures are baring their pearly bleached fangs at me with death written in their scrounged up racoon mascaraed eyes. Sirius turns in their direction and their growls are softened to coos and sighs, their eyes now big and fluttery, and all beating utensils conveniently shoved behind their backs or back up their butts. Yippee for me.

I press a hand to Sirius' forearm. "Sirius, let's get outta here. We have to meet the gang at Rosemerta's."

His eyes never leave the group descending upon us. "Nah, we've got lots of time before we have to meet up with them." His smile picks up a watt as the leader of the mob sashays her way in front. I think her name's Kathleen or Kelly.

"How's it going Sirius?" Blink, blink. Toss of the hair. Hairspray everywhere, paradise.

"Not too bad ladies. What are all you up to on a fine Sunday morning?" Sirius asks, amusement filling his eyes. He leans against the shelf, crossing his arms and allowing hair to fall in front… of his forehead. All the girls giggle before chattering all at once.

I take a step back. The girls easily surround him. That's just great. I smile my crooked smile at the shopkeeper as I pass and walk out the door. I glance in the window to see Irene or Ireland or whatever her name is place a hand on Sirius' shoulder. His smile is a megawatt now.

I shake my head. Sirius is clearly leading these girls on who believe they stand a fighting chance of winning his heart. He's playing up for them and then is just going to leave them for the next thing in a skirt. Muttering to myself, I cross the street twirling my flower.

I head over to Rosemerta's. James and Lily are already there, giggling to each other in a corner booth. Lily's face is a light pink. Hmmm… I wonder if she and James have gone past second base. Nah.

I slide into the seat across from them, setting my daisy on my lap. "Hey love birds. What shenanigans have you two been up to?"

"Up to?"

"Up to?"

"Up to." These guys seem far too innocent for my liking. "Lily, has James' hands been doing some sneaky peaky spying?" I waggle my finger at James. "Prongsie boy, I am shocked and appalled by your behaviour!"

James leaned his cheek against Lily's head. "What can I say? I'm a curious boy." His amused features become quizzical. "Where's Padfoot?"

I shrug my shoulders, taking a swig from the butterbeer Rosemerta had set down for me at my arrival. "With his fan club last time I checked."

Lily frowned, straightening in her seat. She's always harping about solid posture. "Fan club? Where is he?"

I smile, picking up on the heavy sarcasm in my voice. "Ireland, Irene, oh what's her face and Katie seemed to be keeping Sirius good company. He doesn't need me around and all the hairspray was beginning to get to me."

"Hey guys! See Remus, I told you we were late!" Hannah plunked down in the seat next to James as Remus squeezed in beside her. "We were buying chocolate and I told Remus we better leave soon as Sirius and Sal were going to beat us here. But he said no, we'd be fine, Prongs and Lily can order for us but I insisted we leave."

With a nod of self- congratulation, Hannah set her bags under the table and turned to Remus with a puzzled frown. "What's a prongs? Why would Lily be anywhere near a prongs? Is that a type of disease or an animal?" Without waiting for a reply from Remus, she noticed the empty seat beside yours truly. "Where's Sirius?" She demanded. There's a nasty glint in her eye. I haven't seen that glint since Patrick from Hufflepuff took her history books by mistake. Boy was that boy in trouble when she got a hold of him! I don't think he's ever had a girl his own age box his ears in public before.

I smirk. "Funny you should mention…"

"Salina!" Sirius slammed the door open. His air was more askew than James' hair ever could be and panting hard, his face a red tinge. "I've… been looking everywhere… wheeze for you." He flopped down beside me, slamming his head onto the table. I sip my butterbeer without replying.

Sirius raises his head, grinning at everyone else. "Hey guys! Remus, you got enough chocolate there?!" He turns a charming smile at Rosemerta before facing a seething Lily and an annoyed Hannah. "Whoa, what's wrong?" He turns a quick eye to me. I shrug in innocence.

"Lily, Hannah, frowning causes wrinkles. You know that!" I laugh easily along with Sirius, taking another sip of my butterbeer. I could really use some firewhiskey. Apparently there's an underage rule. Stupid rule, I can hold my drink better than all of Ireland and Germany smooshed together.

Sirius attempts at putting his arm around my shoulder. "Man it's hot outside isn't it Prongsie?" James eyes him warily. His smile is rather hesitant.

"Spring does that to you, Padfoot."

I lean away from Sirius' arm. "Spring is in the air, the birds are chirping, the grass is finally going green." I raise my bottle. "With spring, life is a bowl of strawberries."

"It's a bowl of cherries." Remus corrects me as everyone clinks bottles. I roll my eyes.

"I say strawberries, they taste good with ice cream and chocolate."

I'm sitting in a poufy chair with Hannah on the floor in front of me doing a Suzooco puzzles, a puzzle that uses numbers 1-9 in each square instead of words while I French braided her hair. Lily is dozing off on the couch opposite us with Peppermint tangled in her wild hair. I had changed into a baggy grey sweatshirt and sweat pants upon returning to Hogwarts. I also placed my stolen daisy in a vase with water, I can't help it okay? It's the first flower I've ever been given. I'm sentimental.

The only sound in the common room was a few fourth years' playing cards and the crackle of the fire. It was quite lovely actually…until the Marauders came down from the boy's dormitory.

I heard Sirius' barking laugh along with James' and Remus'. "Did you see the look on his face…!" James' voice immediately quietens as he strode over to Lily's dozing form. He gently lifts Lily's head and settles it into his lap, earning a squeak from Peppermint and Lily's emerald green eyes opening.

"Hey James…" Her voice is a bit drowsy. He kisses her forehead and a soft smile spreads across her face as she slowly drifts off again.

Hannah doesn't bother looking up from her puzzles as Remus takes a seat beside her. She shifts the paper for him to get a better look and hands him a quill. Ah young love. Spring always brings new love into this world. Except when it involves me.

Sirius perches on the arm of my chair. "So, what did you think of today? Think we can make it as a couple?" His smile is so sure. His voice so confident. I love popping egos. That's me, the ego popper who pops egos. Yippee.

"We're better off as friends, Sirius." Ooh, shot down by the girl! Bet that's a first time for him.

"What? Why?" He's actually confused. Poor oblivious playboy. I don't look up from Hannah's hair.

"Probably because you were flirting with Katherine and Arlene in Zonkos." Ouch, Lily still has that razor sharp tongue and edge. You go girl. Arlene and Katherine! That's what their names are! I really need to work on my memory!

"Katherine and Arlene?" Sirius' features are concentrated in thought. "Oh, them! It was nothing, Sal! You know that! Those girls mean nothing to me." Some reassurance.

"That's probably why she doesn't want to date you Sirius." Hannah muttered, filling in three more boxes of her puzzle. She raised an eyebrow at Sirius. "She doesn't want to be a nothing girl."

"She's got it bang on." I tie an elastic around Hannah's braid. I rise from my seat. "I'm going to bed." I look directly at Sirius, smiling softly at his hurt features. "Sirius, I know you don't mean to be a flirt. It just comes second nature to you I guess." I shrug, scooping Peppermint from Lily's hair. "I don't want to be the fallback. I'd rather be a buddy." I nod to myself. "That's the way it should be." I turn and head up the stairs.

Peppermint chirps into my forearm, seeking the warm fire and Lily's head. "Sorry Peppermint. Beddy bye time." I change into my duck PJ's before snuggling under my covers, Peppermint nestled against my cheek. Walking around Hogsmeade sure makes one sleepy.

_Whew. Well… that's the date. I'm doing one more chapter after this and then I think I'm finished. I'm going to go to bed now. Good night everyone! :)_


	9. Chapter 9

Blue Suede Shoes

_Disclaimer: I love reviews; they just brighten my day completely!! Now, Lady Gaga, Shiloh, and all these other singers are in the 70s because this is the wizarding world and we mere muggles didn't have her music until much later in life. We muggles are very slow with such things. Shhhh! It's top secret!_

_Now, I own anything that J.K. Rowling doesn't, so hah. :)_

Chapter 9

I can't win this war. I hurt Sirius, they attack. I date Sirius, they attack. I dump Sirius, they attack. Everywhere I turn, they are right behind me. I just got stabbed by a fifth year Ravenclaw with… yes… a pin needle. I could get a serious disease and die at their feet and they wouldn't leave me alone. These girls will not make up their minds! Do they or don't they want me with Sirius?! Are you confused? I'm confused.

It's been five days since Hogsmeade. In two of these five days, I've had Sirius trail three steps behind me to every class until I go upstairs to bed. The only privacy I had received in those two days is when I'm in bed and when I'm using the loo. He doesn't say anything, there's no expression on his face, and he just follows. It's like a serious James when he used to stalk Lily.

For the rest of the week, I've been playing yellow chicken. Every time Sirius comes into the common room, I find an excuse to leave. When I see him in the hallway, I have dropped to my hind legs and squatted to class to avoid his ever-searching gaze. And just this morning, I was sitting in the common room finishing up a Potions essay when he came barrelling down the boy's dormitory. I dove under the table and waited until he and Remus left the premises. Hannah rolled her eyes at my antics. I stuck my tongue out at her.

I've been avoiding the Marauders completely, which means spending less time with Lily and Hannah. They're getting a bit annoyed with me I think. Peppermint is my only friend in this world. She sticks with me… because I feed her but still!

It is now dinner time in the Great Hall on this beautiful Friday evening. I am sitting beside Victor and Frank a few seats down from where the Marauders, Lily, and Hannah are sitting. Tonight, I am eating chicken Gordon bleu. It is fabulous because of all the cheese! I love cheese, cheese makes life worth living! Yummy, yummy, my tummy is partying!!

"Practice should be fun in the rain." Victor muttered through a mouthful of chicken and cheese.

I nod vigorously. "I love the rain, it's all wet and cool and makes gigantic puddles to splash in with my yellow rubber boots!" I swallow some pumpkin juice.

"Yellow rubber boots?" Victor is looking at me funny, his mouth open showing me all his yummies inside. I copy him.

"Yeth yellow rubber boots." Frank looks away from us in disgust. Victor snaps his mouth shut as I grin.

"Being out in the rain will give you pneumonia. You can die from such a disease you know." Says Victor knowingly. I push my broccoli around my plate. There are dead bugs in broccoli you know, don't ever listen to anyone who says otherwise. I know their secret. I know everyone's secret. Muhahahahaha.

"You're most likely to die from a spell gone awry or a hippopotamus sitting on you or Peppermint biting your eyeball out of your socket and playing with it on the stone floor." I eat my potatoes. Victor is choking about now. Frank snorts into his glass. Hopefully he didn't snort any boogers in his drink. That would be so gross.

The lights suddenly dim to a spotlight between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables. I slam my fork and knife down in frustration. What the heck! Here I am trying to enjoy a wonderfully prepared meal and someone is making it so I can't see what I'm eating! I could accidentally eat a piece of broccoli with a huge dead bug in it!!

Sirius' face pops into the single spotlight, a nasty grin on his face. His eyes drill into my head. Ah crap, what is he doing?

"This is for the special girl of mine." Sirius points his wand at his throat, magnifying his voice. Suddenly a guitar and drums are being blasted from out of nowhere, which is quite creepy. Frank splutters up his pumpkin juice onto Alice's skirt in surprise. Ah, that lucky girl. Then I notice Sirius' attire.

He's got his hair slicked back with a gallon of gel, wearing a tight white pant suit with the collar a long V- cut, showing off his ab chiseled chest (I'm not drooling, I checked), and… blue suede shoes? Oh my gosh. He wouldn't dare…

"Well, its one for the money," He would.

"Two for the show, three to get ready, now go, cat, go." He throws his head back, his arms swinging along with his hips, his eyes never leaving me, snapping his fingers. He's sauntering down the aisle.

"But don't you step on my blue suede shoes. You can do anything but lay off of my blue suede shoes." He raised a foot in the air, showing off bright blue suede shoes. They look very pretty. All the girls in the hall sigh in lust, the Slytherin girls turning away from the attractive sight in order to sustain their dignity.

"Well, you can knock me down," He punched a fist in front of him. "Step in my face, slander my name all over the place. Do anything that you want to do, but uh-uh, honey, lay off of my shoes. Don't you step on my blue suede shoes. You can do anything but lay off of my blue suede shoes."

Surprising everyone, he leaped onto the table, shaking his hips and his head. "You can burn my house, steal my car, drink my liquor from an old fruit jar." I cover my mouth with my hand as he danced his way up to me, snapping his fingers. Sirius Black is a really good singer.

"Do anything that you want to do, but uh-uh, honey, lay off of my shoes, don't you step on my blue suede shoes." He kneels down in front of me, I just notice all food has vanished. I never finished eating my chicken. My tummy gurgled softly, I place my hand over my poor empty tummy.

A finger hooks under my chin. His face is centimetres away from mine. "You can do anything but lay off of my blue suede shoes." He presses a kiss to my forehead. Rising to his feet, Sirius leaps off the table. Without turning around, he departs from the Great Hall. I stare straight ahead at Victor, frozen.

Hannah sidles up beside me. "What do you think?" She tosses her hair off her shoulder.

"He's insane. A menace." Victor grumbles, slurping the rest of his pumpkin juice.

"He's so romantic. To do something like that for his true love is so sweet! He's got guts and isn't afraid to show his love." Alice sighs, eyeing Frank in disdain. "Unlike some boys I know."

"Ah Alice!" Frank looks very pained right now. Poor boy.

"That was pretty brave of him." Lily states. James gawks at her.

"Hey! I've sung for you Lilikins!"

"But Sirius was on key!" Hannah smacks his head lightly. Lily frowns at her.

"James sings just fine." She kisses his cheek, James grinning like a madman. You can tell he's in love.

I scrunch up my nose in thought. "Should I go after him?"

"Yes!" Hannah and Alice screech at me. Ah the goodness of peer pressure.

I rise from the table. "Toodles. I have an Elvis impersonator to catch." I stroll out of the Great Hall.

"Sirius!" I shout outside of the fat lady's portrait. He turns around quickly, hope plastered on his face.

I breathe in slowly. "Katherine and Arlene mean nothing to you?"

He nods vigorously, like a toddler trying to prove to his mother he'll be a good boy while in the candy store. "They don't stand a chance against you." Ah, how cute.

I throw myself into his arms, planting a big wet smoochy kiss on his mouth.

Peppermint stared me with beady dark brown eyes, yawning widely. Since she's at eyelevel with me on my chest, it's a very intimidating sight. I yelp softly causing Sirius' chest to vibrate under me as he chuckles warmly. "Is Peppermint showing off her pearly whites?"

"Maybe."

Sirius runs his fingers absently through my hair. Since being with him, my hair always loses the elastics and clips that is meant to constrain its wildness. I gave up hunting my clips down after three hours of searching.

"So tell me," Sirius says, his arm tightening around my waist. "You didn't like my hair, which took me hours to prefect mind you, and you're not a fan of Elvis, why did you come after me? Was it the outfit?" His hair was way too gelled, the outfit would've looked better in black, his singing was amazing, and my new favorite song is Blue Suede Shoes. Big shocker, huh?

I laugh roughly, stroking Peppermint's soft fur and intertwining my fingers with his. "I liked your shoes."

He huffed, clicking his blue suede shoes together. He changed into jeans and T- shirt but kept the shoes without my asking. He's very well trained. "You like the shoes."

I press my face into the hollow of his neck, breathing in his spicy cologne. "Your blue suede shoes." And maybe his smile, but he doesn't need to know that.

The End.

_All done! Thank you to all my reviewers, especially Purpleabsofsteel. This story is dedicated to you._


End file.
